


Tepid

by mollykaths



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Spoilers, Oral Sex, Smut, Spoilers, hiccistrid smut, kind of ridiculously sappy imo, sexually dominant Astrid, submissive Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykaths/pseuds/mollykaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren’t a lot of days like this day in which Astrid and Hiccup managed to ease their way out of the town’s clutches, giggling while they rode off together into the sky, faces brimming with a vibrant and youthful flush when they realize everyone will wonder where they ran off to, supposing what two twenty year olds could be doing in their spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tepid

“Its been a while,” Astrid begins, idly tracing the contours of her boyfriend’s jaw line, “since you flew with him, hasn’t it?”

 

The two lay among the tepid grass. Astrid rests on her stomach, Hiccup on his back, Toothless curled up at his side. Hiccup’s arm mechanically lowers up and down, applying minimal amounts of effort into scratching his dragon’s ears. Toothless growls at the lack of undivided attention before rolling over and bouncing off to wrestle Stormfly a few pace away.

 

Hiccup laughs, turns his head to meet her gaze and says, “Yeah, but I think he understands. His mood will wear off, eventually. He just likes to guilt trip me. You know how he is.”

 

Astrid takes a deep breathe and exhales slowly while allowing herself to memorize the patch of land that the two have forged today. They still haven’t named the remote island. Ever since Stoick passed away, Hiccup assumed the role as Berk’s chief and essentially picked up where his father left off. There were fewer opportunities to investigate Hiccup’s collections of untouched land.

 

 It had been a month since Stoick’s funeral and though Hiccup meets his responsibilities with the drive that is expected of him, the wounds from his loss are still fresh. Astrid had never seen him cry before his father’s passing. She witnessed him cry during the funeral and several times after, when the pain hit him hard when he least expected it. Every time he shook and sob, she had held him, stroked his hair, wrapped herself around him until he calmed.

 

There weren’t a lot of days like this day in which Astrid and Hiccup managed to ease their way out of the town’s clutches, giggling while they rode off together into the sky, faces brimming with a vibrant and youthful flush when they realize everyone will wonder where they ran off to, supposing what two twenty year olds could be doing in their spare time.

 

  
“This is nice, isn’t it?” Hiccup chirps, brushing a lock of blonde hair from her eyes, easing his body off the ground to sit cross-legged.

 

 “Sure, but you still have a lot of work to do when you get back. Don’t get _too_ comfortable.”

 

“Duly noted, _master_ ,” Hiccup scoffs, rolling his eyes with impressive and exaggerative endeavor.

 

Hiccup ducks his head and jerks backwards in retaliation as Astrid aims to playfully swipe him in the shoulder. She then chooses to trudge her body into his side, arm to arm, firmly but gently.

 

“Don’t start a battle you can’t fight,” Astrid declares, triumphantly thrusting her balled up fists into the air.

 

“I’ll have you know,” Hiccup asserts, feigning indignation, “That I am not as bony as I used to be. In fact, I’d like to think I’ve grown into quite the agile young man. I am a chief now, after all so _I_ think you should pick your battles with a bit more consideration.”

 

Astrid tries to ignore the crunched leaf stuck in Hiccup’s hair. He grins wildly, puffing his chest out, signaling (well, attempting to) his authority.  Astrid is unable to link her boyfriend’s adrenaline rush of masculine pride with the noticeably large and wilting leaf stuck in his hair. Her mouth struggles to remain in a narrowed line but she doesn’t last long. Astrid bursts into uncontrollable fits of giggles.

 

“Really?” Hiccup bleats. He scratches the top of his head and his fingers pinch the leaf wrapped in stands of his hair. “Oh,” he adds, in recognition. He flicks the leaf into the distance but it lightly soars back into his lap.

 

 Shoulders slumped, brows furrowed, he calls to Stormfly and Toothless a few feet away and asks, “Guys? Back me up here. I’m chiefly, right?”

 

Stormfly grunts aloofly and Toothless emits what Hiccup can only assume is a condescending guffaw. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, guys.”

 

“Really.” Hiccup shakes his head. “I should be regarded with so much more respect and _you—“_ he points an accusing finger and gently prods it to her chest”—should know better than to mock me.”

 

“Oh, Hiccup,” Astrid jives in a honeyed tenor, “I didn’t mean anything by it. In fact—“ she reaches for his arm and pulls it close to her. Hiccup has no intentions of recoiling from her contact. He leans in and their foreheads touch. “—I’d say you’ve grown a little bit of muscle. I can feel it.”

 

Astrid gropes his bicep with her fingers and jeers, “Very manly.”

 

Toothless snorts, the thin line of his mouth jerking in disapproval. Clearly not at all invested in studying a human courtship, Toothless trots off into the canopy of shrubbery and trees, aptly to search for any nearby ponds to drink from.

 

“I am dashing, aren’t I?” Hiccup responds, coyly, watching the scaled, black mass of crankiness disappear into the woods, tail and all. “It’s the only reason you let me get away with so much.”

 

It’s a rhetorical question that he doesn’t expect Astrid to answer, unless it’s with an eye roll. Hiccup presses his fingers against Astrid’s chin and tenderly tips her lips towards his. Astrid takes this opportunity to yank his arm backwards and reel him off balance. He lands flat on his back, with an “oofmph,” and Astrid laughs, climbing atop him and straddling his thighs. Hiccup huffs indignantly, frowns, and stretches his arms above his head in surrender.

 

“I see you’re trying to prove a point,” he jests. “But I let you catch me off guard. I was expecting you to make your move. So that this doesn’t count.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Astrid snickers, “Stop pouting.”

 

Hiccup grumbles a few disapproving remarks and Astrid towers over him. She gapes at her handsome lad, sprawled out feebly and gruffly, resting underneath her density. She plants adoring kiss on his forehead and then a series of apologetic kisses against his cheek.

 

In close proximity, there’s the distinct sound of flapping wings preparing for take off. Stormfly looks to Astrid and croaks thoughtfully, waiting for approval.

 

“She’s probably hungry,” Hiccup pipes up.

 

And he’s right. Stormfly often feeds herself around this hour. “Go on,” Astrid says, to Stormfly, nodding in agreement. Stormfly’s wings flutter gracefully before she ascends into the haze of the afternoon sky, circling the isle from beyond.

 

“Oh and by the way? Using your feminine wiles to subdue me?” Hiccup exhales evenly, “I won’t stand for that sort of trickery.

 

When Astrid drags her lips against Hiccup’s she can feel his smile adjacent to her own. Hiccup extends his arms, wrapping them around Astrid’s frame, pulling her body taut to his. Astrid’s movements are swift and forthright, her tongue impatiently prodding his, coaxing him to deepen their kiss. She relishes in the control she maintains. The first time they made love, it was soft, light, and sweet.

 

During their first night, Hiccup’s ministrations were timid, uncertain. Astrid will always remember and she often finds herself reminiscing during times when he isn't even present. She both hates and loves that he surrounds her thoughts. She wonders if he furtively knows he’s always in the back of her mind and imagines that he’s probably hiding his complacency if he’s aware.

 

There’s the sound of a large mass hitting the water. Astrid hears splashing noises from below the cliff. It’s feeding time and Stormfly is helping herself to some fish.

 

Astrid’s teeth lightly scrape his tongue. Hiccup moans softly into her mouth. He often doesn’t vocalize the private side of their relationship. Astrid is amazed that after all the times they’ve had sex, Hiccup can still blush, fumble and fluster when Astrid alludes—subtly yet immodestly—to the intimacy they’ve shared.

 

He was especially horrified when Astrid began confiding in Ruffnut about their exploits. (“It’s just girl talk!” Astrid had reassured, though Hiccup remained unconvinced because as far as he was concerned, girl talk between his girlfriend and her female cohort generally revolved around blood, mead, and axes.)

 

 

“Geez.” Hiccup snorts when Astrid pulls away to nibble on his lip. “You’re certainly…feisty today.”

 

Astrid doesn’t respond and instead proceeds to plant a trail of kisses along his jaw and would rather concentrate on drawing delightful gasps from the guttural cusp of his throat.

When Hiccup first entered her, entangled himself, wrapped his lanky, nimble, warm body around hers, he was the one assuming the lead, as if he were well versed in those matters. His body shook like a leaf, as did hers, but every touch was generous and slow, and uncomfortable at times (never painful, Hiccup prepared her for as long as needed.)

 

Hicup’s body is twitching slightly now, arching into hers, begging for more contact. Astrid doesn’t oblige, she enjoys making him wait, taking him apart unhurriedly, rendering him an aggravated mess.

 

The second time they had sex was less apprehensive and apologetic, accompanied by the clumsiness that familiarizes itself with young lovers still learning the regime of love making. Finally, a few nights later, Astrid decided the role she originally pursued was too passive and it didn’t suit her.

 

She barged into his room when he was expecting her, shoved him onto his back, clawed at his clothes, nipped and bit at his freckled skin, pulled his hair, sank herself onto his thickness and brought out a beautiful, thrashing, incoherent desperation in him that she had never seen before.

 

Astrid hums steadily against Hiccup’s throat, the imagery of that occasion powerfully ingrained in her mind. She’s going to take him again, she decides, and truthfully, she had been much too gentle with him up until now.

 

“Ow,” Hiccup whines, when Astrid’s teeth scrape his Adam’s apple. “ _Astrid_.”

 

“ _Hey_ ,” he cracks sheepishly, when Astrid’s hands push at the armor clasped to his chest. “Astrid, you don’t have to worry about me, really.”

 

Astrid shifts and she can feel the hardness growing between his legs. Hiccup’s breath hitches perfectly, and he inhales stridently when Astrid generously palms his erection. She sits up, pauses her gestures, and smirks when Hiccup whimpers from the sudden loss of heat.

 

“If you really want me to stop, I can,” She says.

 

Hiccup unclasps his armor, removes his gloves and grasps her hand with both of his. Astrid uses her free hand to stroke his metallic leg. She strokes it lovingly; an indication that every part of him is faultless and stunning and it’s so odd because time passes and she almost doesn’t comprehend it. His metal leg is entirely a part of him and it has changed so little of his daily life that she would’ve thought he’s always possessed it.

 

“I’m just trying to be thoughtful,” Hiccup entices, hungrily. “By all means, continue if you want to. I’m in no position to turn down your gracious efforts. ”

 

 

She crushes her weight back into his, kissing him with every bit of life she has. They’re now an entangled muddle of limbs groping and pawing at one another. Hiccup’s hands run up and down her backside, soothingly. They creep up the hem of her top. Astrid notes his priority and slips her hand under his woven shirt, playing with the hair on his chest, his stomach, brushing his hardened nipples.

 

“Astrid, please?”

 

Hiccup beams sheepishly, eyes darting south of his body. Normally, Astrid would comment on his lack of patience, but she doesn’t care. She just wants his thick, throbbing need in her hands. She wants to take him into her mouth, to suck, tease, caress him with her tongue, watch his abdomen tremble and quiver, and revel in the way his lips part in delight. She wants to watch his handsome face contort and twist from overwhelming pleasure.

 

Astrid unbuttons his pants and yanks them down. Hiccup is noisy all the while, which is something she finds tremendously heartening. She figures it’s only natural; she’s quite responsive herself when Hiccup is the one between her thighs, bringing her to impossible bliss with his lips and tongue. 

 

When she deftly pumps his slick, hot flesh at a firm pace, he’s groans, sighs, heaves, “yes, yes, oh, yes,” whines soft pleas of, “ _Astrid_ ,” finally accompanied by crying out the names of the gods they praise during moments like these, when she fully engulfs him into her clever mouth.

 

Hiccup props himself up on his elbows in order to observe his cock be swallowed whole. Hiccup is wholly aware how much Astrid loves to survey his enjoyment. He flushes deeply at his own vulnerability. Some Viking men have told him that a woman pleasing her lover with her mouth is a sign of that woman’s submission. He disagrees and knows full well that he as at the mercy of Astrid’s talents.

 

Astrid’s cheeks hollow and she sucks him further, all the way into the back of her throat. He won’t last long. He is full of need and brazenness and he’s caressing any part of her that he can reach. He settles for entwining his fingers through her blonde hair while one leg spasms anxiously and the other, the metallic one, scrapes eagerly against the grass.

 

Hiccup will reach orgasm soon. He’s panting riotously. The excitement between her legs throbs and she’s tempted to please herself but decides she’d rather wait until later, when Hiccup dives between her thighs and suckles her between his sweet, soft lips.

 

His hair is tousled, locks cling to his sweaty, glistened forehead. He’s beautiful like this. His cock pulses and hardens against her tongue so she strokes the insides of his thighs to encourage his release.

 

“Oh geez, oh _gods_ ,” Hiccup sobs, back arching off the ground, throat bared. Astrid spots the red, irritated skin on his exposed Adam’s apple that she drew from her teeth. He’s absolutely lovely as he cries out one last time, his orgasm sending a sequence of shudders down his spine. Astrid feels the tremors in the hand that’s still clutching her hair. She welcomes his release into the back of her throat, gulping the results of her exceptional work down to every last drop.

 

“Wow,” is all Hiccup can utter. He stares up at the sky and catches his breath. “I can’t feel my legs—uh—leg, I mean.”

 

Hiccup grins stupidly at his err. Astrid cackles, kissing him on the lips. She rests by his side, nuzzling her face into her neck. “I love you,” she murmurs.

 

“Thank you, for everything. I love you too,” Hiccup whispers. “Can I touch you? I want to take care of you.”

 

“Later,” Astrid breathes, “when we get back. I want to spend the time we have left like this---“ she snuggles up to his lithe body, as she often does after they take turns pleasuring one another. Hiccup is much too dazed to argue otherwise.

 

When Toothless reconvenes from exploring the depths of the forest, he happily hurries over to Hiccup, carrying a stack of branches between his teeth. Toothless drops his recent discoveries on his owner’s lap. Hiccup sighs gloomily as he stares at the sticks and leaves covered in dragon slobber that now coat his thighs, however, he appreciate the sentiment and pulls his friend close to him, inviting him into a tight embrace. Stormfly returns as well, indicating that her company is approaching by screeching merrily from above the clouds

 

“See,” Hiccup proclaimed triumphantly, “I told you he’d cheer up.”

 

Toothlesss sniffs haughtily. Regardless, Toothless lovingly nestles his snout into Hiccup’s side. Toothless applies and onslaught of wet, slimy licks and kisses to Hiccup’s hesitant frame. The two mount their dragons and prepare their arrival to Berk once again. Astrid scratches the scales underneath Stormfly’s chin and resolves that tonight, when she’s shares her lover’s bed, the two will lay awake and decide to name the new isle they’ve uncovered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi. I haven't written fics since like 1998 (not really) so by all means, any feedback to further my endeavors is very much appreciated!


End file.
